Episode 114
Introduction After Kuriko is saved from her co-workers by Hijikata, she remembers him from the amusement park and automatically believes they are dating. To avoid getting killed by Matsudaira, Hijikata has to figure out how to dump Kuriko without hurting her feelings... with a little help from the Yorozuya. Plot Kuriko works at her part-time job as a check-out person at a convenience store. She's asked by one of her coworkers to take a break with him, leading to an argument with two other coworkers. This entire scene is seen by Katakuriko who watches it by then end of a sniper scope. Accompanied by Hijikata, Kondou, and Okita, he requests that Hijikata deal with the men. Hijikata, however, refuses as it's like the time before whereas the situation is different. On the other hand, Kondo and Okita join in with Katakuriko and are delegated targets by him. To stop his superior and coworker's actions, Hijikata goes down to the store to "save" Katakuriko's daughter. Inside the store, the coworkers continue pestering Kuriko as Hijikata simply derelicts until Katakuriko contacts him to move out. Hijikata then checks out and is recognized by Kuriko as Mayora 13 from their prior encounter with each other. Taking advantage of the situation, Hijikata proclaims that Kuriko is his woman, thereby setting the case. Or so that is thought to be so. Afterward, in the Ooedo park the Yorozuya witness Hijikata unsuccessfully try and "break up" with Kuriko. The Yorozuya then accost Hijikata after Kuriko leaves promising to go on a date with him on her next day off. They then promise to help Hijikata with his problem with Kuriko. Eventually, Hijikata goes on a date with Kuriko and follows the advice given to him by the Yorozuya. The advice being in the simplest terms is to be an asshole for the entire date. So Hijikata takes her to an awful movie and afterward to a restaurant where they're served her his favorite food. Both of these plans fail as does the Yorozuya disguised as bullies where they make Hijikata act in a humble fashion. In a last-ditch effort to break things off with Kuriko. Hijikata confesses to Kuriko that he's really the prince of the planet called Mayora and he must return to his home planet. After the two say their goodbyes, the Yorozuya dressed as his servants come, pick him up, and take him away. Unbeknownst to Hijikata, Katakuriko was watching everything from his sniper scope. He is later given a full disclosure on everything that happened by Hijikata Characters * Matsudaira Kuriko * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Hijikata Toushirou * Okita Sougo * Kondou Isao * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi Trivia *By last time, Hijikata is referring to the second half of Episode 35, where Matsudaira stalked his daughter to an amusement park to assassinate his daughter's boyfriend. *This is a parody of Golgo 13, the eponymous sniper and hitman of the manga series Golgo 13. *This is a spoof of a popular Japanese brand of "Mayonnaise" called "Kewpie" (Q.P.) which has a similar Kewpie doll as its logo. *Kuriko makes several references to One Piece. *A Suica is a card that can be used as a train paw and also as electric money in some stores. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes